


Менталитет

by WTF Football RPS 2021 (WTF_Football_RPS_2021)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, WTF Football RPS 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Внеконкурс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Football%20RPS%202021
Relationships: Valeri Karpin/Mathias Normann
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Football RPS 2021: тексты низкого рейтинга





	Менталитет

— А потом подрежешь его, — сказал Валерий Матиасу на ухо, для верности придерживая за руку. Ему казалось, что так будет понятнее: он всегда представлял, что посылает не только звуковые сигналы в уши, но и тактильные — в сосуды. А там уж кровь их и до мозга донесёт.

— О'кей, тренер, — кивнул Матиас.

— Только не тормози! — приказал Валерий и сжал запястье сильнее.

— О'кей, тренер, — повторил Матиас.

— Да не убей никого ненароком, — строго сказал Валерий и отпустил руку. — Нам горчичники ни к чему!

— О'кей, тренер! — Матиас коснулся его плеча и рванул на замену.

— Какой послушный мальчик, — произнёс ему вслед Михаил, ассистент тренера. Сказал он это довольно громко, но так, чтобы Матиас не услышал. — Вот прямо любопытство разбирает, что ещё он может выполнить по твоему приказанию. «Приди ко мне домой сегодня ночью» — «О'кей, тренер!». «Разденься» — «О'кей, тренер!». «Стань вот так, а то мне неудобно» — «О'кей, тренер!» Может, поспорим на самый дебильный приказ?

— Заткнись, извращенец. — Валерий следил за перемещением по полю семнадцатого номера. Он всё делал так, как было велено. — У тебя что, лишний миллион в кармане завалялся?

— Действительно, — сказал Михаил, тоже наблюдая за семнадцатым. — Никакого смысла. Всё равно проспорю.

Валерий улыбнулся. Он был хваток во всём, за что брался: спорте, бизнесе, аналитике и приватной жизни. Он мог просчитать действия соперников и конкурентов на десять шагов вперёд, поэтому увидеть насквозь этого норвежского юнца было раз плюнуть. Валерий даже сквозь монитор чувствовал на себе этот влюблённый взгляд, когда под его постами в инстаграме появлялись лайки Матиаса, а во время тренировок едва передвигался, увязая в его обожании: карие глаза пялились на него постоянно, облизывая, как эскимо, и выжигая дыры, как лазером. Дымилось всё: волосы, мочки ушей, спина, задница. Лазер скользил по вырезу футболки, останавливался на торчащих сквозь ткань сосках, кружил возле паха и от него путешествовал по ногам к кончикам пальцев. Валерий постоянно чувствовал себя голым: луч сжигал, нахрен, всю одежду. Он подозревал, что таким его видит и норвежский мальчик, и даже стал сомневаться в правильности своих взглядов на менталитет: до сих пор Валерий полагал, что умением поджигать взглядом обладают южные народы, например, испанцы, — он сам смог удостовериться в этом на собственной шкуре. А вот о северных народах, например, норвежцах, у него было несколько иное представление. Впрочем, игре это было даже на пользу, да и Валерий был честолюбив: такое внимание его не только забавляло, но и тонизировало лучше любых тренажёров.

Валерий мог назвать себя реалистом и никогда не терял способности трезво мыслить и оценивать ситуацию, однако после разговора с Михаилом мысль о самом дебильном приказе застряла у него в голове, и он никак не мог её вытряхнуть. По вечерам она плодилась особенно интенсивно в самых разнообразных вариациях, и «Протяни руки для наручников!» и «Стони громче!» были среди них самыми безобидными.

Он даже стал осторожно экспериментировать на тренировках, обронив будто ненароком Матиасу, упражняющемуся в растяжке:

— Раздвинь ноги шире!

Матиас взглянул на него так, что от лазерного луча затрещали волосы: сначала на голове, а потом в паху, — и медленно развёл ноги, доведя растяжку до идеальной.

— Хороший мальчик, — сказал про себя Валерий. 

Матиас ухмыльнулся, и Валерий быстро пошёл дальше, испугавшись, что сказал это вслух. Он украдкой оглянулся — никто не реагировал, все были заняты разминкой. Скорее всего, ему померещилось, хотя ухмылка оставляла ещё некоторые сомнения.

— Ну, не может же он мысли читать? — спросил Валерий вечером своё отражение в зеркале ванной. И, помолчав, как-то неуверенно сам себе ответил: — Не может...

Искушение проверить это оказалось сильнее здравого смысла, поэтому, проходя в следующий раз мимо тренирующегося Матиаса, Валерий послал ему сигнал «Прогнись в пояснице сильнее!» — тот как раз стоял на четвереньках. Никакой реакции не последовало. Валерий даже поймал себя на мысли, что разочаровался. Видимо, для такого рода взаимодействия был необходим визуальный контакт, а может, и тактильный — как при наставлениях.

Валерий убедился в этом, когда после удачного матча в порыве эйфории от вырванной у соперника победы заскочил на Матиаса по старой футбольной привычке. После, ночью, он спрашивал себя, какого хрена он это сделал вообще, — и не находил ответа. Прыг вышел автоматическим: Матиас нёсся к нему с улыбкой во весь рот, широко раскрыв руки для объятий, и Валерий опомнился только тогда, когда обхватил ногами его бёдра.

Матиас, однако, реагировал ещё быстрее: он со всем пиететом поставил Валерия обратно на газон и сказал:

— Мы победили! Ты победил, тренер!

— С такой командой проиграть невозможно, — проговорил Валерий, глядя в возбуждённо блестящие глаза и чувствуя, как норвежская ладонь сползает с его спины ниже, до той критической отметки, после которой нормальные ростовские пацаны начинают бить морды обладателям таких ладоней.

Валерий исключением не был, но в этот момент растерялся: у него появилось желание не только размазать по морде эту улыбку, но и прогнуться в пояснице под жгущим прикосновением ладони — и он не смог бы сказать, чего ему хочется больше.

После матча, когда все разошлись, Валерий заперся у себя в кабинете и стал у доски, на которой обычно изображают тактику и стратегию игры перед тем, как выйти на поле. Ему нужно было подумать. Думал он целый вечер и даже что-то чертил на доске, бормоча себе под нос:

— Нет, ну это как-то... Даже не знаю... Хотя...

Он уже засиделся за полночь и так увлёкся, что вздрогнул, когда в дверь постучали.

— Войдите! — крикнул Валерий, садясь за стол. Он готов был сейчас не то что руку — голову на отсечение дать, что знает, кого он увидит на пороге.

— Привет, тренер, — сказал Матиас, шагнув в кабинет и аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь. — Вот... Шёл мимо... Почему-то подумал, что ты хочешь меня видеть.

Он взглянул сначала на Валерия, а потом на схемы на доске. Валерий тоже ещё раз на них посмотрел, вздохнул и покачал головой:

— Фигня всё. Не сработает.

— Ну, почему же? — спросил Матиас, подходя ближе к столу. — Но прежде один вопрос... Я понимаю, что здесь... — Он абстрактно повёл рукой. — ...это не приветствуется, но... — Матиас оперся ладонями о столешницу и, перегнувшись через стол, потянулся к уху Валерия. — Я хотел спросить... В Испании у тебя были мужчины? — шепнул он.

Валерий отклонился от его губ и развёл руками, закатив глаза от такой наглости и мысленно отгоняя призраки прошлого. Он сгрёб Матиаса за футболку и так рванул к себе, что та чуть по швам не затрещала, а сам Матиас почти лёг грудью на стол, глядя на Валерия снизу.

— Я вижу, мальчик, ты совсем берега попутал? — зловеще сказал Валерий по-русски: английский, даже матерный, всего его возмущения не мог передать. Он окинул Матиаса взглядом: тот, облокотившись, лежал на столе, футболка выбилась из джинсов, а сами джинсы чуть сползи с выставленной задницы, демонстрируя чёрную полоску трусов популярной фирмы. Ракурс был отличный.

— Прости, — улыбнулся Матиас. — Значит, я ошибся. Вышло недоразумение.

Он попытался встать, положив одну руку на плечо Валерия, чтобы оттолкнуться от стола, а другую — на его кулак, сжимающий ткань футболки, но Валерий стиснул руку ещё крепче, притянул Матиаса к себе и со злостью впился в его губы. Матиас тут же ответил на поцелуй, обхватив шею и запустив пальцы в волосы, а Валерий, отпустив футболку, обнял Матиаса за плечи и, дёрнув, подтянул его к себе — так, что тот уже полностью лежал на столе, скрестив ноги в воздухе. Более неудобной позы для того, чтобы целоваться, нельзя было найти, но Матиаса это не останавливало: он напирал всё сильнее, пока Валерий чуть не сполз на своём крутящемся офисном кресле, цепляясь за Матиаса, чтобы вовсе не оказаться на полу.

Когда Матиас наконец от него оторвался, Валерий проговорил, стараясь контролировать дыхание:

— Дверь изнутри на замок закрой, недоразумение...

— О'кей, тренер, — кивнул Матиас и, прежде чем подняться, взглянул так, что Валерий тут же снова почувствовал себя мороженым.

Всё-таки Валерий ни хрена не разбирался в менталитете.


End file.
